particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dundorf
Dundorf, officially the Federal Republic of Dundorf (Bundesrepublik Dundorf) is a federal parliamentary republic in the continent of Artania. It is bordered to the north-east by Kirlawa, south-east by Kundrati Union, south by Ikradon, west by Rutania and north-west by Aloria. Geography Dundorf is a landlocked state in central Artania. Its distinct topography includes large variations in elevations, including mountain ranges and deep valleys. History Origins Modern history Socialist era The Dundorfian Democratic Republic had its origins in the 2500s when socialist parties within Dundorf begun to dominate the political spectrum. Over the ensuing centuries, the new republic experienced ongoing political unrest as governing socialist forces encountered resistance from conservative political and societal factions keen to return to the previous liberal order. The DDR disintegrated as an entity in the early 3000s, thanks to an unprecedented political crisis among the governing socialist factions. The republic was refounded on 10 February 3134, after the formation of the Communist Party of Dundorf from existing left-wing political entities. The CPD sought to restore the country's previous socialist order, and was supported in those objectives by the Republican Socialist Party (Republikanische Sozialistische Partei) and the Dundorfian Socialist Workers Party. Liberal state The refounded DDR prevailed over the ensuing decades, but increasingly came under threat due to rising societal discontent. Sluggish economic performance combined with increasingly repressive instruments to preserve the socialist state contributed to an environment conducive to political change. In response, Die Mitte emerged as a rival political entity, promising to restore a liberal state and rebuild a market economy. After the collapse of the socialist Dundorfische Bauernpartei, Die Mitte rose to power with the election of Alexander Müller as premier and Sara Weiß as the chair of the parliament in 3175. After an initial programme of reforms, Die Mitte moved to refound the state once more. The DDR was formally succeeded by the Bundesrepublik Dundorf in 3190. Weiß was sworn in as the new republic's inaugural president. However, Die Mitte dissolved itself after a heavy defeat in the national elections in 3196, losing its majority to the centre-right Liberaldemokratische Partei and the socialist Sozialistische Einheitspartei Dundorfs. Together with the monarchist Radikal Kaiserliche Partei, those three parties formed an all-party-coalition. Political polarisation The SED started a new attempt of turning Dundorf into a socialist state and re-introduced socialist economic policies and anti-religion laws. The neo-socialist laws were repealed by the LDP after it gained an absolute majority in 3200. Together with the newly-founded Konservative Partei, the LDP, led by Jean-Pierre Du Pont and Michelle Ehrenfeld sought to introduce a neoliberal economic reform programme, including large privatisation projects. The ensuing years were marked by an ongoing tug-of-war between the conservative and socialist blocs. The socialist parties - including the SED, RKP and Sozialistischer Front - initially succeeded in rolling back parts of the conservative reform programme. But poor socialist organisation meant that left-wing majorities in the Bundestag were unable to stop the Konservative Partei and LDP from introducing new policies, not only in the economic area but in the administration of justice and the military. In 3217, the conservatives returned to power with the help of the SF, which renounced its previous left-wing agenda after a heavy electoral defeat. The coalition of the two right-wing parties and the SF, now named Dundorfische Arbeiters Bewegung, then replaced the left-wing government, with the LDP's Larissa Dreyfus installed as the interim Head of Government. The national-liberal coalition was endorsed at the next elections, and the new government - under the chancellorship of Natascha Issen (KP) - began to reverse the policies of the socialist parties, particularly in the areas of economy and defence. Following the 3221 elections, political instability prevailed. The socialist bloc (SED, RKP, SP) won a majority but could not form a government, leaving the conservatives in power as a minority government. The minority cabinet eventually served for the full term and the conservatives obtained a majority again in the next elections. Disarray ensued in 3225 when the DAB collapsed, giving the socialists a nominal majority in the Bundestag. The socialists' decision to form a government and pass sweeping reforms without calling new elections was controversial. When elections were eventually held, the conservatives (LDP, KP and the Freikonservative Partei) secured a large parliamentary majority, while the KP's Michael Hanke nearly doubled the socialists' vote in the presidential race. After their landslide victory, the conservatives formed a new government under Vanessa Tallerand (LDP) as Bundeskanzlerin and immediately started re-introducing free market policies and abolishing anti-religion laws. However, the tenure of the conservative government was marked by a heated discussion over a security bill proposed by the KP that would have significantly extended the powers of the police. The SED and the green-liberal LGB accused Minister for Internal Affairs Elena Neitzert (KP) of intending to establish a totalitarian regime. The fact that the LDP did not support the bill and the FPKD's absence eventually led to the defeat of the initiative. The opposition expressed doubts about the stability of the coalition and Bundeskanzlerin Tallerand was criticized for the poor internal coordination of her cabinet. In the next elections, the conservative bloc suffered a heavy defeat, losing both their parliamentary majority and the position of Head of State. After the attempt of the conservatives and the LGB to form a four-party-coalition failed, the left-wing parties took advantage of this and formed a government with the LGB in turn. The free-market system introduced by the conservatives was then partially repealed and replaced with more centrist policies propagated by the LGB. In 3248, a progressive socialist party, the Linkspartei (LP), was founded. The LP has had a loose affiliation with the socialist bloc from the moment of its foundation, but has shown itself to be pragmatic in most coalition negotiations. The LP won a fifth of the votes in the general elections of 3251 and gained a substantial political influence during the time in office of its founder and early political leader, Bundeskanzler Hermann Reisacher, who headed several socialist and centre-left cabinets until the LP's unfortunate indecisiveness during the cabinet negotiations following the elections of 3259, in which the party had lost a substantial amount of voters. These negotiations resulted in an unstable coalition consisting of the KP, the LP and the Volkspartei (VP). This coalition was in power from 3261 until 3263, when the LP ministers resigned due to conflicts with the Konservative Partei regarding the coalition's goals and mission. The KP and the VP then formed an unproductive minority government, which remained in power until the cabinet negotiations of 3264-3265 resulted in the installment of yet another socialist government consisting of the SED, the RKP and the LP. This socialist government immediately started reforming Dundorf's economy to such extends that the KP felt the need to counter these reforms by having its ambassadors resign from their appointed positions. This led to an ongoing diplomatic crisis, since the ambassadorial posts cannot be replaced; this is because the KP blocks any ambassadorial appointment that is proposed by the Bundespräsident (Rudolph Bracher, SED) or the Minister of Foreign Affairs (Rudolf Schräder, LP) until the socialist coalition recalls their economic reforms. The coalition parties have disapproved of the KP's ambassador's resignations and the KP's lack of support for replacements of its resigned ambassadors. Politics The BRD is a federal parliamentary republic. Elections for both the Bundestag and the office of Bundespräsident are held every four years. Military The Bundeswehr is the main military of Dundorf, it is amongst one of the more modernized and advanced military's on Terra. It is divided into two professional branches. *Heer (Army) *Luftwaffe (Air Force) Dundorf also has mandatory conscription of all adults upon the completion of schooling. Upon being drafted each adult is assigned to one of these branches and serves for a length of six months. Conscripts are not allowed to be sent into combat zones unless Dundorf is invaded by a foreign nation in which case conscripts may be sent to combat zones that are only within the borders of Dundorf. Administrative Districts In Dundorf, each of the five regions is divided into states called Land and collectively known as Lander in the Dundorfian language. Each of the five lander have their own unicameral legislature and their own governor. The five Lander are as follows in the table: Law {C Economy {C Demographics {C Ethnic Groups Dundorfian (Dundorfischer) is the major ethnic group found in Dundorf. It is estimated that 82% of the population are ethnic Dundorfians known as Reichsdundorfischer. Ethnic Dundorfians have migrated to nearly all present-day countries surrounding Dundorf and make up a minority of populations in those areas. Other migratons during ancient and modern times have left Dundorf with a collecton of different ethnic groups. It is estimated that around 8% of the population, about 22 million, is not ethnically Dundorfian nor Duntrekker. Most of this population is made of immigrants from the neighboring countries, but a few are from other continents. Of these, the largest group are ethnic Majatrans and Aslis from Al'Badara; immigrants from when that nation was informally controlled by Dundorf during the brief ''Badarenprotektorat'' (Badara Protectorate) during the late-1800s. Languages The primary language spoken in Dundorf is ''Dundorfische'' which is spoken as a first language by roughly 88% of the population. It is considered the oldest member of the